


Gifts At Christmas

by CescaLR



Series: Fic Ideas/Prompts/Tumblr Stuffs/One-shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Roomates, Stalia, Stalia AU, because I am incapable of pure fluff apparently, holiday fic, post season six au, season six au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CescaLR/pseuds/CescaLR
Summary: Fic idea: stalia as roommates au! celebrating Christmas maybe?





	Gifts At Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+%28Tumblr%29).



> Season six divergent au - Stiles was returned back safely. Lydia rescued him from the first rider, but they didn’t kiss. Lydia ran off to find Noah, and Stiles bumped into Malia. They were interrupted by Claudia, who they fight off until Noah and Lydia’s arrival. Malia hugged Stiles in relief, after Noah, and in return, Stiles kissed her. Much confusion is cleared up, all things are happy. In 6B, Malia did end up going to France but only temporarily. Stiles informed her about what was happening, she brought Isaac along with her when she went back alongside Chris (and, eugh, Gerard). Lydia and Parrish ended up together after 6b, Stiles and Malia are roommates in Virginia; Malia goes to a community college there, and Stiles is ‘participating in an internship with the FBI’ there, according to the wiki. Isaac has returned to America full-time, he shares an apartment with Scott between U.C Davis (where Scott goes) and the University of California, which Isaac attends. As it’s Christmas, normally they’d all go back, but this year Stiles and Malia have had to stay behind due to a lot of annoyances with transport (the jeep breaking down, their tickets being wrong, etc, etc.)   
> \-------------  
> hmmm… I’m not very good at fluff. Lol. Lemme try that, but it might be god awful. Sorry in advance.  
> \-----------------

“So,” Stiles says, winces and looks away from the computer screen. “That’s why we can’t get to Beacon Hills in time. Sorry, dude.”

Scott sighed. “It’s fine,” He grimaced. “Let’s just - try not to make this a thing, okay? Are you gonna call your dad, or?”

Stiles winced. Malia showed up, carrying a glass of water she’d just gotten from the kitchen, and leaned over Stiles’ shoulder so that she could see Scott properly. “I’ll make sure of it,” She says, waves with her other hand, “On that note, think you could drop a message to dad and - ugh, well, Peter too, I guess.” Scott nodded and Stiles sighed. “And yet I have to tell my dad myself.”

“Course you do,” Malia grinned. “We’ve mailed your presents, by the way, but I think they’ll show up a bit later than planned,” Malia adds, frowning in annoyance as she addresses Scott.

“That’s fine,” Scott says. “You’ll make it for the next break though, right? And if you don’t think you can I can drive over and pick you guys up on the way if need be.”

“Yeah, we’ll make it for the next break,” Stiles promises. “Just in case,” Malia adds, “We should probably set up a rendezvous point at a - I dunno, gas station or motel where our paths’d… converge, or whatever.”

Scott nods. “That’s for later though,” he says. Sighs. “Anyway - Merry Christmas; we’ll do a video chat during dinner tomorrow, sound good?”

“Perfect,” Stiles grins. Malia smiles and waves. “See you then,” She proclaims, then ends the call.

Malia turns to Stiles and grins. “I guess we should start with the presents?” She asks rhetorically, then kisses him quickly before moving to the couch. There are two presents on it; one from Stiles to Malia and one from Malia to Stiles. 

“this is probably the first Christmas we’ve had together that hasn’t been, you know, lost among all the horror.” Stiles comments, as he goes to sit next to her on the couch. 

Malia looks at him, flatly, her present to him held loosely in her hands. “Stiles,” She says, then sighs, scoots over towards him and leans her head on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” He mutters, places an arm around her waist. “It’s - I’m just not exactly used to it.”

“Neither am I,” Malia laughs a little. “Christmas - god. When did I last celebrate it? When I was, what, eight?”

Stiles closes his eyes, briefly. “Man,” He mutters. “We’re not being very cheerful, are we?”

“Not really,” Malia says dryly, before sitting up properly and turning towards him. “let’s fix that,” She says, placing Stiles’ present on his lap before grabbing her own.

“Thanks,” Stiles says, genuinely, before starting to unwrap it.

“I’m not very good at presents,” Malia admits. “It’s more the giving than the getting,” Stiles says; something he’s heard for years from his dad. “Though I might’ve only been told that because my dad also wasn’t very good at choosing presents. So.”

Malia smiles slightly. “What did you get him?”

“What I get him every year,” Stiles says, grinning. “A mug. I’m not exactly very good at presents, either.”

“Well, I mean - you got Lydia a TV, once.” Malia laughs, and Stiles groans, “Oh, god she told you.”

“Oh, you didn’t get me a TV, then?” Malia teases, and Stiles laughs. “No, sorry to disappoint.”

“Well, since I didn’t get you one either I suppose it’s fair,” Malia allows, a smile tugging at her lips. “Anyway, get on with it.”

“Alright, alright,” Stiles says, tears open the package. Blinks.

“You were complaining about your current watch being all busted up,” Malia says. “So I… got you a Batman one?”

Stiles laughs, leans over to hug her one-armed and press a kiss to her cheek. “Thanks, Mal.”

Malia grins. “It’s not a novelty, either,” Malia says. “I can see that,” Stiles responds, turning it over. It’s not overstated - it’s a simple black leather watch with a slightly large (but not overly so) silver display. It’s analog, and the watch’s clockface is black with white indicators for each hour and the minutes in between, little numbers on twelve, three, six, and nine. The background of the clock is black, with a simple silver Batman logo, and the hour and minute hands are gold-toned, to mimic the yellow without being garish.

“Also,” Malia adds, tone turning mischevious. “I used some of what little remains of Peter’s money. So…” Malia trails off and Stiles laughs, shakes his head.

“This is great,” Stiles affirms, before turning to Malia. “Your turn.”

Malia nods and turns to her box. Stiles chews on his top lip slightly in anticipation and nervousness as Malia opens the box. She lifts the lid and lifts out the gift, blinking at it slowly.

It’s a locket. On a short-ish silver chain, but Malia has no idea what the locket itself is made out of. On the locket is the engraving of a coyote, running through the woods. Malia smiles, fond.

“Open the clasp,” Stiles encourages, and Malia does so. On the inside, a blue material is present, along with two images printed on the inside of the back and the front half, and there are two very small charms safely stored away in each half.

On one side, the image is a small, old one - Malia looks about seven, perhaps. Her mother and father and sister are there - Malia thinks it might’ve been her Dad’s birthday - and they’re all smiling, laughing - _happy._ Malia looks at the other image - it’s the pack; Scott and Lydia and Kira and Stiles and Malia. Malia remembers this moment - Melissa had snapped a picture of them all just hanging out, that summer before senior year. They’re in the McCall's living room, with Lydia on the couch, reading some book on - whatever, Malia can’t read the print on this small an image - Kira is sitting on the floor, leaning against the armchair, which Scott is residing on. Malia and Stiles are taking up the other half of the couch, and they’re all - happy.

The little charms are of a baseball bat and a coyote, and she smiles.

“This is -” Malia starts, and stops, because she isn’t really sure of what to think.

“This is way better than a TV,” She settles on, “Thank you.”

Malia turns to Stiles and asks him to help her put it on, which he does. “Mine’s terrible,” Malia half-laughs half thinks whole-heartedly, and Stiles shakes his head, adamant. “Nope,” Stiles says. “I love this watch. I will wear it forever, I promise.”

Malia smiles, at him, presses a kiss to his lips. “Thank you,” She says, again. “I - I didn’t know dad had that picture.” Stiles sobers up - shrugs, scratches the side of his neck. “He had this - old camera, I guess, that he looked through a lot. I - offered to get the pictures put on a memory stick or DVD, or just - a physical copy, and I kinda got a copy of that image and saved it to be used for that.” He nodded to the locket. “Which, well, yeah. He was gonna show you the photo album once we got to Beacon, but that… didn’t end up happening. Obviously.”

“So… that’s my dad’s present to me?” Malia says, her breath hitching. “That’s -”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees. “It is.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Same as the last time; tidied up from Tumblr. Hope you liked this :D


End file.
